An Opposite Twilight Story
by hermionecullen2006
Summary: A new girl moves to a small town called La Push and meets Jacob Black, a shape-shifting wolf, and Edward Cullen, a vampire. Both love her... who will she choose to love? (*Spoiler* Jacob/OC). Rated T just to be safe. I do not own Twilight, that right belongs completely to Stephanie Meyer.


**Ch. 1- Moving (A/N: I might not have names for all chapters, I'll try to but sometimes it's just really hard for me to come up with a name for a chapter.)**

I was moving from sunny state Florida to a place nearby a small, quaint town called Forks, Washington. I had never even heard of this place before, let alone been there but apparently my parents had lived there for a while before my older brother was born. My brother didn't really want to leave but I wasn't sad about leaving Florida. Don't get me wrong, I loved going to all the amusement parks but it was just too _hot_! Weird because I had lived in Florida for most of my life.

Me and my brother had been born in New York and we lived there until I was 5. My dad had gotten tired of shoveling snow by then so we moved to Florida. I didn't remember New York at all because we never went back to visit. But somehow, my love for the cold and my longing for snow had never gone away, even though I had just turned eighteen. Florida was tremendously hot most of the time but occasionally I would get a treat in the winter when the temperature turned to the 40-50 degree range. But now my parents had suddenly said that we are going back to the place they were brought up in.

Now we were pulling up into the driveway of our new home. From what I had read about this area of Washington, it was a very green place, which wasn't too rare in Florida (there were everglades in Florida after all), it was constantly raining and it was very rare for it to _not_ be rainy. The house was a nice, spacious, 2-story cabin house at the edge of the woods. I figured our backyard would be the woods. My brother was sulking in the backseat next to me, still mad at our parents for making us leave Florida and his friends. I didn't really have friends so I couldn't honestly say that I missed anyone from Florida. I loved reading books instead, especially history and legends. So naturally I had read about the legends and history of this place and it was actually very interesting. The legend states that the Quileute Tribe, which were the natives of the land, could shape-shift into wolves and they did this to protect humans from what they called 'Cold Ones' which we know better as vampires. Yes, this was a very interesting place to be and I couldn't wait to talk to the natives here.

"Sierra honey? Earth to Sierra! Come on, help us unpack some stuff." My mom said, getting out of the car.

"Yes mom." I replied, also getting out of the car and starting to help my family take some boxes inside the house.

I walked inside and was pleasantly surprised at how big it was. And the best part was that there was already basic furniture such as tables, lamps, beds, dressers, etc. I put the box I had in my arms down on the kitchen counter top, as the box was labeled 'Kitchen Supplies.' I then wondered upstairs into the different rooms until I found the room I wanted. It was a big room and in the middle of it was a king-sized bed with beautiful sea-green covers saying 'The Ocean Is My Home' in fancy, cursive letter. As I looked around the room I saw it had a ocean theme with the same sea-green color on the walls and a amazing blue dresser. It also had a huge bay window- that I knew I would be using a lot to read- with a wonderful over-view of the backyard, which delighted me to no end. I loved the theme of this bedroom because I loved the ocean and space and the large window so I immediately knew this was going to be my room (my brother didn't like the ocean _nearly_ as much as I did, so he wouldn't object).

I went back down the stairs and started to grab my boxes and put them in my room. After I finished with that, I helped my parents with more boxes for other rooms. My brother had stopped helping and was sitting on the couch doing nothing.

"Bruno!" My dad called to my brother. "Stop sitting there and keep helping! I don't care if your legs are tired, you've carried less boxes than your sister and she is _still_ helping us, without us needing to ask her or even complaining!"

"But dad!" Bruno started whining.

"No. I don't want to hear it. I'm going to tell you this once and only once Bruno. You better stop sulking about Florida and start accepting La Push, Forks, and Seattle because this is where you will be for a while to come. If you don't quit complaining about this place and pining for Florida, we will not help you pay for your college whatsoever. Do you understand me Bruno?" My dad said rather calmly, having gotten very annoyed at Bruno's negative attitude.

"Yes dad." Bruno sighed, knowing that it was pointless to argue, that it really was unfair of him to stop helping when he didn't do that much, and ashamed in the way he acted. He was normally a very responsible person but once in a while he would slip up. He decided he would try to stop complaining and try to get used to this rainy weather that he hated.

After about 15 minutes with _everyone_ helping take the boxes from the car and place them in the area they should be, we finally finished with all the boxes we had. We still had more boxes from moving trucks that were on their way here and would be here around tomorrow but we decided to just relax. I wanted to explore La Push though.

"Mom? Dad? Can I explore La Push? I do need to find a path to school anyway and buy my bike so I can ride to school on Monday. Please?" I asked my parents.

"Of course Sierra sweetie. Do you still have the money we gave you to buy your bike?" My mom asked.

"Yes mom. It's in the dresser in my room." I replied

"Okay good. Just make sure you wear your raincoat before you go okay? It's raining and I don't want you to fall sick, even though you do have a pretty good immune system. I won't force you to take an umbrella, just make sure you wear you raincoat." My mom said.

"Okay mom I will wear my raincoat. And I'll try to be back by dinner time." I added.

I then went to my room and took out my grey raincoat and put it on. I then went over to my dresser took the money out and put it into my jeans pocket underneath my raincoat. Then I went downstairs and wore my black ankle high boots that I adored, which were worn out.

"Bye mom. Bye dad. I'm going to go now!" I called to them as I left the house.

"Bye honey!" My parents chorused.

When I was in my house, I had kept my hoodie on but as soon as I got to town, I took it off, letting my long, somewhat curly brownish-black hair free. I absolutely loved the rain, which is why I was excited about being here. However, I didn't want to disrespect my mom so I kept the rest of my raincoat on.

"Hello!" A friendly, masculine voice behind her called.

I turned around slowly. I never really trusted boys because they had always bullied me but none of them had ever sounded this nice either.

"H-hello." I replied, trying to make myself sound more brave than I was, succeeding for the most part except for a stutter. He didn't seem to notice. He was a muscular man with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He peered closely at my olive-colored face with sea-green eyes (hey, I had to get my love of sea-green from somewhere, my eyes were a start).

"I thought so." He said out of the blue, startling me.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly, not understanding what he meant by that.

"Oh I'm sorry that must have sounded weird. I thought you were new around here but I wasn't sure and I kind of just said that aloud." The man said, seeming embarrassed and rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "I'm Jacob, Jacob Black. I'm from around here, if that wasn't obvious." Jacob said, chuckling. "What's your name?"

"Oh uh mine?" I questioned, knowing I sounded stupid.

"Is there anyone else that I'm talking to?" Jacob asked, amused.

"No, I suppose not." I mumbled, feeling lucky that I never blushed. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to asking people my name. It's Sierra. Sierra Johnson." I finally replied. I didn't know what it was about Jacob but for some reason, I trusted him. I hope that trust wasn't badly placed.

"No one ever asked what your name was!?" Jacob exclaimed, shocked.

"N-no." I replied, dreading the next question.

"Then how the hell did they ever address you?" Jacob demanded. I sighed.

"They didn't. Not usually anyway. If they ever did refer to me, it would be as girl or... or... freak." I whispered the last word. I was horrified. Why the hell did I tell him this? I had _just_ met him and I was already telling him about being bullied? What was wrong with me?

"I'm sorry, you didn't need to know that. They're my own proble-" I started to say.

"No, it's alright, really. I'm sorry. Where are you from?" He asked, perhaps trying to change the subject. I let him. I didn't want to talk about it anyway.

"Florida."

"Wow! That must have been a big change!"

"Actually for me it wasn't all bad. It's funny, everyone thinks of Florida like Texas or Arizona, that it is always hot there, the sun is always shining, it next to never rains, etc. But that's actually not the case. It's kind of a funny story, I always loved rain and the cold, which is why I like being here."

"Now it makes sense why you took your hoodie off. I've never seen _anybody_ do that, let alone if they're sane or not!"

"Yeah. But Florida weather and rain is really weird. There can be not a single cloud in the sky in the morning, but in the afternoon it starts raining very heavily. And rain usually stops as suddenly as it starts. It can be a light drizzle and turn into very heavy rain in a matter of seconds, only to become a light drizzle again or stop altogether. Yup, Florida was weird all right."

"Wow, it sounds weird. Even if you live here in this area, at least you can predict that there is going to be rain most days and any sunshine that somehow manages to shine will stop shining by the end of the day."

It was just then that I suddenly realized something. Did he say he was Jacob _Black_!?

"Wait, did you say your name was Jacob _Black_? Great-grandson of Ephraim Black, leader of the Quileute Tribe?" I asked, starting to panic, hoping I hadn't said anything I shouldn't have or done something I shouldn't have. Did I have to bow? Was I allowed to speak to him? My mind started to race with question after question if what I did was right.

Jacob looked uncomfortable. "Er, yeah. That's me. Don't worry you didn't do anything wrong, you don't have to do anything to pay me respects or anything. I prefer for people not to know that. How did _you_, an outsider know my lineage?"

"Oh, it's quite simple really. And no, I'm not a stalker. I just love reading about legends and history, it's usually very interesting and this place has some very interesting things about it. Like, shape-shifting werewolves? Vampires? It's so interesting! Sorry, I probably sounded like a big nerd there, Jacob."

By now Jacob was looking very uncomfortable. "Um yeah, it's very... interesting. And it's alright Sierra, you didn't sound like a nerd. I had a friend who loved reading just like you..." He trailed off.

Now, I had this power that I could feel what other people were feeling. Some might call me an empath. And right now, I felt great waves of sadness rolling off Jacob. I didn't like the idea that I might've possibly hurt my new friend. Wait friend? No, I doubt he considers me a friend. He's just being really nice to the newcomer. Maybe it was his duty.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I hurt you Jacob. I didn't mean to make you feel sad or hurt you." I said, knowing it wouldn't alleviate the deep sadness that I could feel in him right now. Whatever had happened with his friend had been bad and presumably over a long time, if the raw depth of his emotions were anything to go by.

He stared at me shocked. He wasn't even crying, so he must have been wondering how I knew how he was feeling.

_'Great.'_ I thought to myself. How the hell was I supposed to explain myself without seeming like a freak? I sighed as I realized there was no way. I had just had to open my big damn mouth, didn't I? Now I was going to lose a potential friend, one way or the other. It was a lose-lose situation, one that I hated.

"I have the ability to sense other people's emotions. I am what some would consider an 'empath' and others consider a freak. I could feel how sad you were after you talked about your friend." I blurted out, knowing there was no reason to hide this anymore.

"Er, yeah. I was sad about my friend. Her name was Bella Swan. We were childhood friends. But she moved away a while ago and I've never seen her since. I miss her though, we were best friends. And I don't believe that you are a freak. Merely gifted." He said. I didn't feel any dishonesty in his words or any disgust, so I decided to believe him.

"Thank you. You really have no idea how much that means to me." I told him quietly.

"Okay, let's move on from these depressing topics. Let's talk about something normal. I know! How old are you, Sierra?" Jacob asked, cheerful once again.

"I just turned 18 like, 2 months ago. How about you?" I asked him back.

"Oh wow, I'm 18 too, although I did so like, 6 months ago. So are you going to 12th grade this year?"

"Yeah, it's a requirement for me, because they don't know exactly what Florida taught me."

"Ouch, I'd hate to repeat a grade."

"It's alright, I have one more year to get readjusted again."

"Well you're a better person than me in that. I would've probably fought so that I wouldn't have to go for another year again. Which school are going to? Forks High or the local one on La Push reserve?"

"I'm going to the local one. We live closer to this one than Forks High. If I were to go to Forks High, I'd need a car, which I don't have enough money to afford."

"So how are you going to get to your school?"

"Oh my mom gave me some money to buy a bike. I love riding bikes, so I don't really mind. And no, I don't care if it's in the rain either, I'll wear my raincoat again. But properly."

"Do you like cars though?"

"Oh yeah definitely, though I know more new cars than old ones."

"You sound like my type of person!" Jacob started grinning. "My hobby is fixing up cars. I love doing it."

"Wow, I might need to stop by your house one day!"

"Oh you'd be welcome! I could use some help anyway. I go to the same school as you, perhaps we could make some type of carpooling system. My dad would welcome you if you came to our house. He's very hospitable and nice to most."

"A carpooling system sounds nice. Maybe a radio once in a while." I admitted.

"And I wouldn't mind getting wet occasionally. Let's go bike shopping!" He said.

"Sure. I'd just need to find a bike big enough for both of us. The only problem is, I don't exactly know where we are, let alone where a bike shop might be."

"Luckily for you, I do and you ran into me. Now you'll have a friend on the first day of school, a ride, and a carpool. Just follow me Sierra!" Jacob exclaimed.

_'Wait friend? I have a friend? This is the best thing ever to happen to me,'_ I thought.

"Coming, Jacob!" I called back to him.


End file.
